


Двадцать лиц артурианы

by essilt



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Arthurian Mythology & Related Fandoms, Le Morte d'Arthur - Thomas Malory
Genre: Canon Universe, Complicated Relationships, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28086348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essilt/pseuds/essilt
Summary: Двадцать героев в единой цепи
Relationships: Guinevere/Lancelot du Lac, Igraine Pendragon/Uther Pendragon (Arthurian), Merlin/Nimue (Arthurian), Morgan le Fay/Arthur Pendragon, Morgause/Arthur Pendragon
Kudos: 3





	Двадцать лиц артурианы

**1\. Горлойс**  
Дракон не в первый раз нацелил на Корнуэлл свои когти, здесь ему не раз и не два потрепали чешую; но на сей раз когти эти хотят вырвать сердце Тинтагеля: его госпожу - и Горлойс божится, что сбросит голову зверя с крепостной стены.

 **2\. Утер**  
В его жизни было много женщин: половину из них он уже не помнит в лицо, а у другой не спросил даже имени; оттиск образа Игрейны из Тинтагеля в его сердце точен вплоть до изгиба ее золотых ресниц.

 **3\. Игрейна**  
Когда она отдается дракону, сердце заходится от восторга; чужой личиной можно обмануть стражу, но не женщину, Игрейна повторяет его имя снова и снова, и если бы настоящий Горлойс хоть раз взглянул на нее, как смотрит его глазами Утер Пендрагон, кто знает, кто знает, может, она бы и его сумела полюбить.

 **4\. Эктор**  
Хоть младенец и недоношен, но крепок (а может, только болтают, что недоношен: Эктор знает Утера полжизни, чтобы уверовать в чинную женитьбу на честной вдове) и так спокоен, будто все сомнения отмел еще в материнской утробе.

 **5\. Кэй**  
Отец прикипел к воспитаннику с первого же мгновения: лучший кусок со стола, лучшая рубаха, лучшие учителя; родному сыну впору ревновать и ненавидеть соперника, но к Артуру можно испытывать только любовь.

 **6\. Бедивер**  
Его не удивляет, что друг по детским играм оказался королем: в нем всегда ощущалось великое предназначение, даже когда сэр Эктор, гневаясь, отправлял сыновей чистить конюшню; удивляют легкость, с которой Артур принял свои новые обязанности, просвещенность в мельчайших деталях, способных ускользнуть от менее придирчивого взгляда, - и горечь.

 **7\. Лот**  
В нем было столько уверенности в победе, в том, что щенку Пендрагона ни за что не одолеть взбунтовавшихся королей, не совладать с половиной Британии, обернувшейся против наследника из ниоткуда, что когда удар Экскалибура валит навзничь, Лот успевает только удивиться - и умереть.

 **8\. Моргауза**  
В готовности, с которой мальчишка отдается в ее власть, власть ожесточенной вдовы, не только юношеская первая слепая похоть: он пытается кого-то отыскать в ней и, отчаявшись, холодно отталкивает; тогда Моргауза, глотая оскорбление, повторяет себе: ничего, если это кровосмешение даст плод, месть будет совершенна.

 **9\. Мерлин**  
Судьба ветренна, а Мерлин стар, так стар, что не помнит, сколько повидал зим; каждый новый год в его жизни - скорее чудо, нежели данность, юный Артур - четвертый король на его веку, хочется верить, что лучший, но истинную славу его остается разве что прозревать, ибо увидеть своими глазами уже не выйдет.

 **10\. Нимуэ**  
Чародея она страшится, но ничуть не меньше очарована его могуществом; если бы можно было отделить боязнь от благоговения, но для этого пришлось бы отделить душу от тела - свою или Мерлина; его душа отлетает во сне, и в дряхлом теле больше ни колдовства, ни власти, только затхлый запах старости витает вокруг.

 **11\. Гавейн**  
После победы на холме Бадон Верховный король зовет племянника в Камелот; новая столица изранена и нуждается в заботе и защите, но не побеждена, духом единства сцеплен каждый камень от основания крепостной стены до зубцов на дозорных башнях, и ради этого нужно жить и не жаль умереть.

 **12\. Гвиневра**  
Муж вежлив с ней, муж делит с ней ложе, муж терпит ее, но не любит, и этого не изменить ни притираниями, ни духами, ни нарядами, ни просьбами, ни даже колдовством; она догадывается, почему, и ненавидит сначала свою точеную, бесполезную красоту, потом женщин с зелеными глазами и наконец - Артура.

 **13\. Ланселот**  
Это в последний раз, повторяет он себе, покидая спальню королевы, чтобы завтра прокрасться в нее снова за постыдным, сладким удовольствием обладать чужой женой; Артур молчит тяжело и безразлично, Ланселот не смеет исповедаться, ибо такой грех не отпустит даже сам Папа, и малодушно надеется, что найдется хоть кто-то лучше первого рыцаря в бою.

 **14\. Элейна**  
Как вода, все утекло сквозь ее пальцы: все радости и все чаяния, все сбывшееся и все предугаданное, утекло и растаяло в реке из множества судеб; река и сейчас качает лодку, куда вздумается свернуть течению, и над Элейной гаснет бледное небо.

 **15\. Галахад**  
Сколько их покинуло родные берега и пустилось в неизвестность, чтобы один за другим сгинуть, так и не познав Бога Истинного; Галахад прикасается к Чаше, воплощая их общую мечту, и Небеса открываются ему навеки.

 **16\. Агравейн**  
Сколько лет он плел, как паук, свою интригу, протягивал нить за нитью, нанизывал на нее слово за словом, чтобы одним ловким движением поймать в ловушку всех, кто виновен в смерти отца и позоре матери; жаль, что он так и не увидит, как бьется в сетях беспомощная, перепуганная мушка, потому что Ланселот - первый среди равных даже в убийстве.

 **17\. Гарет**  
В отличие от братьев, его простую и честную жизнь никогда не раздирали сомнения; Гарет всюду следует за безошибочным велением сердца - и даже сейчас, когда за спиной ревет пламя, а на его беззащитную голову рушится меч, он уверен, что выбрал правое дело.

 **18\. Мордред**  
Он предал память матери, завет тетки, наследие, друзей, отрекся от клятвы, возглавил мятежников и привел захватчиков растоптать земли, должные стать его владениями; он бы даже исправил свои деяния - если бы не лезвие меча в груди - за единственное слово, которое, даже издыхая, его боготворимый враг не произнесет: сын.

 **19\. Моргана**  
Им наконец-то больше нечего делить: все, что могло быть разделено, ныне утоплено в крови, в этом и ее, Морганы, немалая вина; им не на чем построить будущее, им даже не умереть вместе, вся их жизнь растрачена впустую, и в гибнущем настоящем она наконец-то заново целует Артура Пендрагона, своего единственного возлюбленного.

 **20\. Артур**  
Теперь уже поздно перекраивать историю - летописцы сделают это за него; Британия потеряна, Камелот обращен во прах, Авалон недостижим, но Моргана, его Моргана здесь, он видит в ее глазах возрожденную, безусловную любовь - и думает, что все-таки, все-таки это была очень славная жизнь.


End file.
